


Последняя яркая вспышка счастья

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Послевоенное AU. Анатоль хочет одного - умереть счастливым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последняя яркая вспышка счастья

В тот вечер Долохов приехал к Анатолю по просьбе самого Анатоля. При приезде ему доложили, что Анатоль ждет его в спальне, и Долохов пошёл без доклада.

В комнате Анатоля горел всего один подсвечник, расположенный у окна, и комната была окутана полумраком. В углах было темно и неестественно растянутые тени бродили по стенам. Сам Анатоль сидел на кровати, поджав под себя ногу, уставившись большими тёмными глазами в пустоту. Рядом с ним лежал револьвер. Перед Анатолем стоял столик, на котором красовалась бутылка дорогого шампанского. Рядом с ней стояли два пустых бокала.

Войдя, Долохов окинул всю эту обстановку быстрым, слегка насмешливым взглядом и обратился к Анатолю.

— Ну здравствуй. Вижу ты сегодня в неординарном настроении.

Анатоль обернулся к Долохову, слаба улыбнулся ему и кивнул.

— Здравствуй, Федя. Спасибо что приехал. Дело есть.

— Дело? — спросил Долохов с удивлённым любопытством. Он сел в кресло напротив Анатоля и, указав на пистолет, спросил, — Револьвер зачем? На дуэль собрался?

— Издеваешься?

— Нет, просто любопытно.

— Об этом потом. — Анатоль взял бутылку шампанского и налил полных два бокала. Один он протянул Долохову. — Выпьем?

— За что?

— За всё что было.

— Прям так за всё? — Слегка насмешливая улыбка играла на лице Долохова. Долохов уже привык к обыкновенно меланхоличному настроению Анатоля, но в этот вечер у молодого человека было какое-то необычное настроение, непохожее на обыкновенною печаль. Долохов просто не мог не использовать этот случай, чтобы подразнить своего друга.

— Нет, правда! — настаивал Анатоль. — За все наши кутежи, попойки, проказы... Помнишь нашу выходку с квартальным и медведем? Хорошая была штука!

Долохов не стал возражать, хотя про себя припомнил Анатолю то, что его не разжаловали после этой выходки. Они выпили, и Анатоль погрузился в разные воспоминание. Долохов, заинтригованный этим ностальгическим настроением Анатоля, не возражал, но говорил сам мало и в основном следил за другом. Пили за старых друзей (многих из которых уже не было в живых после войны), за знакомых девушек, с которыми крутили романы, и за весёлые проказы. Скоро, Долохов стал замечать, что чем больше Анатоль болтает о прошлом, тем грустнее становится его взгляд.

Война переломила жизнь Анатоля. Потеряв ногу в Бородинской битве, он лишился возможности вести свою жизнь как раньше. Шумные кутежи и пьянки с их весёлыми проказами и выходками, блестящие балы, с их мазурками, кадрилями, и катильёнами, летние прогулки в саду в сумерках с миловидными девушками, которых можно было влюбить в себя ради забавы, тайные, запретные и тем самым ещё более занимательные романы с красивыми молодыми людьми, фехтование, охота, дуэли – всё это стало как-то обходить Анатоля стороной. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к своему новому положению. У него развился комплекс неполноценности, и он впал в депрессию. С новым комплексом рухнула его прежняя самоуверенность, а без неё он был полностью потерян. Тут началась и паранойя. Анатолю вечно казалось, что друзья его либо бросили, либо хотели это сделать. Он знал, что навсегда потерял ту безупречность, которая позволяла ему быть столь востребованым кавалером и любовником среди женщин и мужчин. Он начал видеть только свои недостатки и только то, что теперь ему было недоступно. Короче – Анатоль видел инвалидность как клеймо негодности.

Смерть любимый сестры Анатоль перенёс тяжело. Смерть Элен, столь внезапная, сильно усугубила депрессию и так несчастного Анатоля. С Долоховым, как с лучшим другом, Анатоль был откровенен, но боялся, что тот про себя смеется над ним.

Долохов, порой, удивлялся сам себе, когда понимал, что вместо ожидаемого презрение чувствовал лишь искреннее сочувствие и даже жалость, когда Анатоль начинал жаловаться на жизнь. «Правда жалко его, — порой дума Долохов. — Он наверное и не знает, как так можно жить. Раньше ему все было легко. Жизнь была сплошным беззаботным увеселением. Теперь эта неполноценность сводит его с ума.»

Когда бутылка шампанского опустела, Анатоль принял серьёзный вид.

— Видишь ли, Федя, — начал он тихо, — дело у меня есть. Я на кое-что решился.

— На что же? — Долохов уже не спускал глаз с револьвера. В нём поднялось страшное предчувствие.

— Если бы ты знал, Федя, mon cher, как я несчастлив!

Долохов не отвечал, хотя не мог не согласится.

— Я всё искал выход. Я устал, Федя, устал от всего этого. От этой жизни. Она потеряла смысл для меня, — Анатоль положил руку на револьвер — Но теперь я нашёл выход.

Сначала Долохов никак не мог понять, не мог смирится с тем, на что намекали слова Анатоля. Вдруг осознание намерения Анатоля обрушилось на него. Долохов вскочил с кресла, хотел подойти к Анатолю, передумал, и стал ходить взад и вперёд по комнате.

— Стреляться собрался?

Анатоль молча кивнул.

— Что это, Курагин? Уныние?

— Нет.

— Отчаянье?

— Отчаянье...нет, не то.

— Тогда что же?

— Безнадёжность.

— Сколько ты сегодня выпил?

— Я не с пьяна, Федя! Я просто...не хочу так больше жить.

Мысли, чувства, ощущение - всё смешалось в сознание Долохова. В голосе Анатоля вспыхнул энтузиазм, которого Долохов не слышал с тех пор, как Анатоль был ранен под Бородино. Долохов понимал, что Анатоль просто сдается, и ему было очень трудно смирится с этим. Сам Долохов никогда не сдавался и поэтому не признавал и презирал слабость характера в других. Но Долохов давно понял, что полностью презирать Анатоля он не в силах, хотя так ему было бы значительно легче.

— Ты правда этого только и хочешь – умереть?

Анатоль потупил глаза.

— Да. Хочу.

Хотелось кричать: «Нет! Да ты что, брось! Не позволю!» Но у Анатоля был тот взгляд, который появлялся всегда перед каким-нибудь отчаянным, дерзким и, в сущности, глупым поступком на который он твёрдо решился. Этот взгляд Долохов видел в одиннадцатом году, когда Анатоль вздумал увести девчонку Ростову, потом, опять, в двенадцатом году перед Бородинской битвой. На кануне сражение они встретились тайком под прикрытием темноты и просидели рядом, но молча, битый час. Наконец, Анатоль объявил тихим полу шёпотом: «Вот увидишь, Федя, я тоже смогу стать героем как и ты.» Долохов знал, что если Анатоль решился на что-нибудь от чего у него глаза просто-таки горят, то уже не какими просьбами передумать, не какой логикой не переубедить его, не преодолеть эту слепую, безумную решительность.

— Я вижу ты решился, — медленно задумчиво проговорил Долохов, как-будто надеялся что если выиграет немного времени, то Анатоль всё-же бросит эту затею. Надежда умирает последней. Не-ужели надежда Анатоля уже умерла?

— Да что мне осталось здесь, Федя? А там – если конечно есть что-нибудь после этой жизни – может там я опять увижусь с сестрой, — мечтательная улыбка скользнула по его губам.

Долохов отошёл к окну и долго смотрел вдаль хотя не чиго перед собой не видел. Он не мог найти в себе силы смотреть в глаза Анатолю. Он не хотел замичать грусть, отчаянье и безнадёжность, которые так ясно виднелись в глазах его друга. Он не желал видеть ту лихорадочную решительность, которая овладела Анатолям.

— Федя? — робка позвал его Анатоль. Долохов, наконец, обернулся и подошёл к нему.

— А знаешь, — начал Долохов, — стреляться уж больно глупое дело. Быть может, не предназначено тебе уже умереть.

— Да какой может быть смысл в моей жизни теперь?

— А всё же давай так... — Долохов взял револьвер и перезарядил его на один выстрел. — Если будет осечка значит тебя судьба бережет. — Долохов протянул револьвер Анатолю.

Анатоль взял пистолет и вновь положил подле себя. Он долго молча смотрел на Долохова как-будто в первые. От этого взгляда самому Долохову становилось жутко...как-то не ловко. Он начинал злится. Злость эта подступала медленно, обжигающими волнами, которые увеличивались в размере с каждой секундой молчания. Безысходность ситуации и собственная беспомощность действовали на нервы и Долохов по старой привычки начал прятаться за злостью и жестокостью.

— Какова чёрта ты меня позвал, Курагин? Думаешь мне очень дались твои драмы? Пойду я. Стреляйся, если тебе так угодно.

— Ах подожди! — воскликнул испуганный Анатоль. — Ради бога, погоди! Я позвал тебя что бы по-прощаться с тобой. Потому-что одолжение у тебя просить смею. Ах, ты же знаешь, Федя, mon cher, как я тебя люблю. Я знаю, знаю что ты не можешь так любить меня как я бы хотел. Если не мог прежде, то теперь даже глупо надеется на то, что ты меня сможешь полюбить. Теперь-то! С моей-то «неполноценностью»! Но может ты сможешь, хотя-бы на миг, сделать вид что любишь меня. — Анатоль протянул руку Долохову с умаляющим взглядом.

— О чём ты? — спросил Долохов, ошеломлённый столь искренним признанием. Он взял Анатоля за руку и сел подле него. — Зачем вдруг сейчас ты говоришь мне об этом?

— Потому что я прошу взаимности. Ах, mon cher, обними меня! Скажи что любишь. Тогда я буду знать, что моя жизнь прожита не зря. Даже если тебе придётся солгать, прошу тебя, сделай мне одолжение! Скажи чтоюбишь. Это всё, что мне надо. Последняя, яркая вспышка счастья перед концом. Соври, если надо, только...скажи что любишь.

Долохов долго молчал. Он в первый раз в жизни не мог найти что сказать. «Но почему бы и вправду не сказать ему что я его люблю, — думал Долохов, смотря на открытое, полное любви и отчаяние, лицо Анатоля. — И разве это будет лож? Веть я только скажу правду. А он так этого хочет.» Но всё дело было именно в том, что Долохов признался бы в чувствах, которые он слишком долго держал под замком в самом тёмном чулане своей души.

Анатоль пленил его уже давно, задолго до войны. Красивый, не очень умный, но милый и добродушный мальчик произвел на него не изгладимое впечатление. Анатоль не умел вить интриг и если какие нибудь его забавы превращались в скандал, то это случалось само по себе, а не потому, что он так задумал. Что-то очаровательное было в его компанейской манере среди приятелей и не находчивом молчание в кругах более чинных. Он был самоуверен, но не высокомерен и с детской наивностью жил каждым днём не думая о будущем. Только с Анатолям Долохов не чувствовал себя обязанным играть какую-либо роль. Нежные чувства вспыхнули в нём с первого знакомства, но он и не думал замечать как сильно бьется его сердце, когда он остается наедине с красивым молодым офицером. Первый раз Долохов признался сам себе в своих чувствах когда, Анатоль вздумал бежать за границу с девчонкой Ростовой и Долохов вдруг понял что, может потерять его на всегда. Но план Анатоля сорвался и Долохову стало как-то стыдно за то, что он так переживал из-за возможной разлуки с молодым офицером. Ему стало стыдно и гадко из-за этого чувства зависимости. Хотя он и был уверен, что Анатоль тоже любит его, он не хотел себя связывать, не хотел ни от кого и ни от чего зависеть. Долохов уже давно начал презирать любовь в её романтическом смысле. Он, наконец, смог подавить в себе эти чувства и дал себе обещание никогда не признаваться в них ни себе и тем более, Анатолю. Поэтому ему теперь было так сложно выполнить просьбу Анатоля. Поэтому он молчал и наблюдал за сменяющими друг друга чувствами на лице любимого с нерешительностью. «Люблю ли? Сказать что люблю...» — наконец, задумчиво промолвил Долохов.

Анатоль закрыл глаза и опустил голову на плечо Долохова.

— А веть я правда тебя люблю, — наконец тихо признался Долохов с трудом подавляя наворачивавшиеся на глаза предательские слёзы. Он опять смотрел в глаза возможности потерять Анатоля. Уже точно навсегда. Уже безвозвратно. И эта мысль, эта возможность всё ещё пугала его. В этот раз, удержать чувства было практически не возможно. Анатоль поднял голову и Долохов посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, в первый раз за весь вечер. — И лгать не надо. Я и так скажу, что люблю тебя.

Медленная улыбка расцвела на лице Анатоля, но тотчас исчезла.

— Ну что ты всё грустный? — спросил Долохов и ласково прикоснулся рукой к щеке Анатоля. Столь большой редкостью была нежность со стороны Долохова, что Анатоль и правда поверил в искренность его слов.

Анатоль чуть наклонился вперёд и поймал губами верхнюю губу Долохова. Ответ на робкий поцелуй Анатоля последовал не сразу и он уже стал сомневаться в правильности своих действий. Но ответ, наконец, последовал и они слились в мягком нежном поцелуе.

Эти сладкие мгновение Долохов запомнил на всю жизнь. Запомнил привкус шампанского и то, как слегка щекотливо касались его щеки шелковистые кудри Анатоля. Запомнил отрывистое дыхание и то, как быстро билось сердце. Долохов невольно закрыл глаза и обнял Анатоля за талию, прижимая его ближе к себе, не желая отпускать. Отпускать – значило терять. «Неужели любовь может быть так прекрасна? — думал Долохов. — Нет, не возможно. Здесь таится обман. Сейчас хорошо, а потом будет больно. Лучше не знать этого счастья. Чем быстрее я всё разорву – тем лучше. Тем меньше будет сожалений. Чем дольше длится иллюзия и чем она прекрасней, тем больнее ранит реальность, которая когда нибудь-да придёт. Этой любви не жить...но...неужели он правда пойдет на iэто/i!»

Когда эйфории пришёл конец, они просто сидели обнявшись и глядели друг другу в глаза.

— Видишь? Разве ты не счастлив? — с надеждой спросил Долохов.

— Если-бы это могло-бы продлится вечность, — мечтательно ответил Анатоль.

— Так могло-бы быть всегда. Ну зачем, зачем тебе стреляться? Зачем кончать всё, когда всё только начинается?

— Начинается? Разве? — У Анатоля был удивлённый вид, как будто эта мысль не только не приходила ему в голову, но он и не мог понять как она могла прийти на ум кому-либо вообще.

— Наша любовь – она здесь, сейчас. Неужели ты станешь ею бросаться?

Долохов ожидал любой ответ кроме того который получил. Анатоль отстранился от него и даже отвернулся.

— Здесь, сейчас – да. А потом?

— С каких пор ты думаешь о будущем?

— С тех пор как потерял интерес к настоящему. Так даже если ты меня, правда, любишь, как долго это продлится? Думаешь я не понимаю, не знаю своих недостатков, своих ограниченных способностей—

— Вздор! Ты тот же человек, что и был. Мои чувства не изменятся лишь потому что ты не можешь—

— Врёшь, — тихо, но твёрдо перебил Анатоль. — Тебе не всё равно. Ты не допускаешь слабостей, отклонений, не совершенство. Тебе быстро надоест со мной возится. Может не завтра, так послезавтра. Признайся, что тебе ни кто не нужен. Ты сам говорил, что для тебя имеют значение только те люди, которые полезны. Какая тебе от меня польза может быть теперь? Я всё для себя уже решил. Хватит мне лгать самому себе. Хватит надеется, что всё будет хорошо, что прежняя жизнь найдет меня. Зачем себя мучить пустыми надеждами? Наша любовь? Пускай это будет моё последнее чувство, моя последняя мысль. Пускай это будет последнее, что я узнаю в этой жизни. Так будет лучше, mon cher. Разве ты не понимаешь?

Долохов молчал. Он слышал в словах Анатоля отголоски своих мыслей, своих сомнений. Или Анатоль поумнел, или у него развилась интуиция, или это просто совпадение, но во многом он всё же был прав. «Да, cher ami, не быть нам вместе. Прости.» Но он не мог заставить себя уйти. Револьвер дразнил его своим видом; как будто говорил: «Теперь твой драгоценной мальчик принадлежит мне.» Ему в таких ярких красках представилось как Анатоль берет пистолет, прикладывает дуло к виску, нажимает на курок, и... Долохов вздрогнул.

— Нет уж, хватит твоих глупостей! — воскликнул Долохов. Он хотел схватить пистолет, но Анатоль уже вцепился в револьвер такой мёртвиной хваткой что, Долохову не удалось его отнять.

— Не надо, Федя. Не уговоришь. Лучше иди. Да, да уйди...а то правда нервы сдадут.

— Тогда я точно не уйду!

— Я не хочу при тебе. Тебе не надо это видеть. Лучше так будет, Федя. Ну, иди.

«Ты же хотел всё порвать? Так порви. Порви сейчас. Или боишься его потерять? Слабак! Трус!» — ехидно подстрекал Долохова какой-то внутренний голос. Долохов поспешно встал и начал пятятся к двери, всё еще не спуская глаз с Анатоля. Да, надо было перебороть эту странную, ужасную страсть. Лучше всего – разорвать и забыть. Долохов привык терять, но эта потеря была больней всех других.

— Но я же сказал, что люблю тебя...

— Да, это всё, что мне надо. Твоя любовь... Лучше умереть счастливым.

— Анатоль...не надо...

— Прощай, Федя.

Долохов собрал силу воли, вышел из комнаты, закрыл за собой дверь, и пошёл прочь.

Через несколько секунд раздался выстрел.

На следующий день, Долохов уехал из Петербурга в Москву к матери и сестре. «Там мне место, — решил он, — с моей семьей. А все остальные – пошли к чёрту.» Про Анатоля он тщательно постарался забыть. Но всё же Анатоль ему иногда снился. Снился таким, каким он был до войны: весёлый, оптимистичный, самоуверенный, с постоянной мягкой улыбкой на лице и блеском в глазах.

Его первая и последняя любовь.

Его вечный Анатоль.


End file.
